


Match (soulmate au)- tyrus

by tyrus_multi



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, Parallels, another AU, idek what to add anymore, they work at the same business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_multi/pseuds/tyrus_multi
Summary: When you’re 13, you get a mark, it can be anywhere on your arm or leg, it’s hard to distinguish because it’s faded, but it’s there and it changes over time. The mark will be easier to distinguish and will change into an actual shape when you interact. Not the first time you meet them, but maybe over time.At least for most people.When Cyrus got his mark on his 13th birthday, it looked faded and barely had shape at all, usually, you can make out a shape or at least part of a shape, but Cyrus couldn’t.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. part 1

So, I’ve never written in first POV before, so this is going to be interesting. But thank you disneyswiftie (on Wattpad) for the prompt. Just a heads up, there will be a big age gap, of thirteen years between Cyrus and TJ. No, no, no, nothing like that, don’t worry, just… you’ll see.

also, I wrote half of this fic at like 11 pm so sorry if part of the mood throughout the fic changes lmao

\--------------

Cyrus POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, not wanting to get up, I rolled over and turned it off, getting up a few minutes after. Finally getting up, I went over to my dresser and threw on whatever I could find first, a green button-up and black jeans, and went to get ready for school.

After grabbing a quick breakfast, I start towards the bus stop where Andi, Buffy, and I meet up by every day. As I take out my phone, I notice a strange mark on my arm, it was barely visible, you have had to squint up close in order to see it, and almost didn’t have a shape. It was a straight line that looped a few times. I knew you got a mark when you turned thirteen, and that mark will supposedly match with your soulmate. But, this barely had a shape.

What?

Shaking my head, I looked back up to see my two friends walking towards me, and I started over to them as well. We’re always early, and waiting for the bus to come, so we can just hang out and talk.

We meet in the middle and embrace in a group hug. “Happy birthday,” Buffy says as we let go of each other and walk over to the bench next to the bus stop sign.

I smile at them, “thanks,”

“So, did you get it?” Andi asks after a while of talking about random things. “Th- the soulmate mark I mean,”

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, before realizing what she meant. “Oh, uh, yeah,” I shake my head. “Uh, can I see yours?” I ask Buffy, Andi is six months younger than me, and Buffy is two months older, so she would have already got hers. We’re in sixth grade.

“Mhm,” she responds, a little confused but she shows me her arm. I then move my arm over too, to compare it. Hers is a lot more visible than mine, still faded, but you don’t need to squint up close in order to see that it’s there. It also had a little bit of an actual shape. I still can’t determine what that shape is, I just see that it’s more of a shape than mine.

She looks over at mine as well. “Why is yours barely visible?” she points at my arm in confusion. “Usually they aren’t almost invisible,” Buffy says, Andi also looking over my shoulder in curiosity.

I shrug and pull my arm away. “Honestly, when I saw it this morning, I was confused as well,” Buffy’s mark is one of the only ones I’ve seen but I do know that it’s not usual. “As you said, it’s usually not this ‘invisible,’”

“Well, I guess it will become more visible over time, my guess is that your soulmate isn’t around us? Or something,” Andi says, her words coming out more as a question towards the end. “I mean, I wouldn’t know, I don’t have mine yet,” she adds and shrugs as we get our things ready and walk onto the bus.

“Do you think the library might have something about ‘soulmate marks’” Buffy asks as we walk through the doors of Jefferson Middle School. 

I look over at her and shrug, “I mean, we can give it a shot,” and the three of us head to the library.

We make our way through the sections and stop at a few sections looking closely at the spines and topics. Finally, we find three different books on soulmates, walking back to the library table, the three of us decide to each look in our own book so it goes quicker.

Andi makes a small gasp, “guys, I think I may have found something,” she looks up at us, pointing to the page of the book she was looking at.

“Hmm,” I say and look over at her book, Buffy doing the same. “Your soulmate mark is a shape of the thing you and that person ‘bond’ over,” I read, “what the heck does that mean,” I mutter skimming the pages, “oh,” I say and move over to a different section, “if your mark is almost invisible, or doesn’t have any form of a distinct shape, that might mean that person isn’t around yet, or aren’t close to where you are. This does not mean that you will not meet them. This situation is rare.”

“Huh?” I say in confusion after reading that part, “so, it’s basically saying whoever is my soulmate isn’t alive or something? What?” that makes no sense whatsoever, well, I guess time will tell.

Buffy shakes her head and rereads it, “I’ve never heard of or seen a situation like this,” she says.

“Me neither,” Andi adds. “But I guess we’ll have to wait and see,”

“Yeah,”

\--------------

Once I got home after school, I decided to find my parents and ask them, they might know something about this. “Hey, uh mom, can I talk to you?” I ask and walk over to the table.

“Yeah, sure,”

“Where’s Todd?” I ask he’s my stepfather, my parents divorced when I was young and then both remarried, maybe they aren’t really the best people to ask this too, but they’re the only people I know have experience with this right now. Both of my parents work from home.

She looks around, “he probably went to the store,” my mom, Leslie, responds and sits down. “Do you need both of us?”

I shake my head, “no, I just thought this would be better to talk about with both of you, but I guess this is fine,”

“Oh, ok,” she nods and scoots closer, across from me. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, um, it’s just,” I start, not knowing where to go with this, I give up and sigh, putting my arm on the table. “Do you know why my mark looks like this?”

She looks closer, “no, I’ve never seen it like that before, aren’t they usually more visible?”

“That’s what Buffy said,” I explain everything we did this morning, from showing them the mark, to researching in the library.

“Yeah, I don’t know, sorry,” she says. “Well, I would just wait, you know, for some people it does take longer to find their soulmates.” 

I nod, “I guess you’re right,”

“Sorry I couldn’t have been of more help,” she smiles at me. 

“It’s fine, I guess time will have to tell, then”

“Yep, that’s correct.”

I accept that I won’t get the answers right away and walk up to my room, trying to drown out my thoughts with music. Maybe one day I’ll find that person, maybe not now, maybe not in a few weeks, maybe not next year. But eventually, they will come.


	2. pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty years later
> 
> Cyrus’s POV
> 
> A/N: Cyrus is 33, TJ is 20.

I was sitting on one of the chairs at the airport, waiting for my flight to New York for a work conference. This is a yearly thing that the company I work for does, every year, all the branches all meet in New York, where the main office is, and talk about what works and what doesn’t for the company. It’s basically like some kind of check-in for the entire company.

When the flight was called, I get up, and accidentally bump into another person, them dropping their things. “I’m sorry,” I say and quickly get down to help them pick things up. “I wasn’t paying attention, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine,” he chuckles and helps me pick up his things. “Are you clumsy a lot?” he smiles and gets up from the floor.

I look up at him and smile, “uh, I guess, more than most people,” I say. He was tall, probably at least six feet, with a fit build, and had dirty blonde hair that was gelled to the side and back, he also had emerald green-bluish eyes and was probably at least twentyish years old. His eyes are so pretty, I think to myself. I didn’t realize I was staring at him until he cleared his throat.

I shook my head, taking me out of my daze, “oh, uh sorry, I’m just-” I start rambling for no reason, eventually trailing off.

He looks down and chuckles, “Hey, chill, it’s fine,” he reaches out and touches my shoulder. “Breathe.” 

“Yeah ok,” I sigh, him touching me not really helping but, I took a breath.

“I’m TJ by the way,” he takes his hand off my shoulder and puts it out in front of me.

“Cyrus,” I say, still looking at him, and putting my hand out to shake it, he had a firm grip. 

My section is called and I look over at the boarding line. “I- this is my flight, I should y-y’know,” I stutter awkwardly, lightly blushing, oh no, please don’t tell me I’m-

“Yeah, no problem,” TJ smiles, which doesn’t help me get him out of my mind. Sh*t- “Hey, this is my flight too, wanna head over together?”

“Uh, sure,” I respond and we head over to the boarding area.

The two of us happened to be in the same section, so we are standing next to each other, him behind me. Why- I think to myself, it’s not like I’m going to see him again. I kick myself internally, I hate falling for random guys.

“So, you going to New York?” TJ turns to me. Trying to make the situation less awkward than it really is by starting a conversation.

“Yeah, for work, though,” I respond. 

He slowly nods, “oh, me too, have you been here before? Not for work,” he asks me.

“Well, technically yes, but not for vacation, I have to come every year, for work,” I respond. “You?”

“Nope, this is my first time, I’m hoping to stay another week, to explore the city,” he says, and the two of us talk while we wait to get boarded onto the plane.

“Nice,”

Which then, we don’t talk and go onto do our own thing. I was finishing up work before the meeting tomorrow, I would have done this over the weekend before I had to go. But, I prefer to work on the plane, being distracted helps to make the flight seem faster. At least for me.

\--------------

The plane finally lands, about two hours later, we sit in our seats while we wait for the people behind us to get out, it makes it easier to move.

“Well, I guess we’re here,” TJ sighs and starts to get up, taking his bag that is under the seat.

“Yep, welcome to New York,” I say and collect my things.

The two of us manage to get out and walk into the cool airport, and stand there for a minute. “It was nice meeting, and talking, to you” TJ says, organizing his things.

“Same to you,” I respond. “Hope you enjoy checking the city out,” I add as I get ready myself to leave.

“Thanks,” he says, we shake hands again, and then depart. Me fighting the urge to lookback. (hehe) I hate my life, I think to myself, shaking my head, and head to the baggage claim.

As I collect my suitcases, my peripheral vision catches something on my arm, no, the mark. It seems… less faded than it usually is, yes, I’m thirty-three and I still haven’t found my soulmate. Life sucks.

Shaking my head, I put my luggage down and lift my arm up, looking at it. I still can’t figure out the shape of it, but the coloring seems more visible, pale brown?

Still not getting it off my mind, I roll my suitcases to the curb, waiting for a taxi to get to the hotel, and flip my phone out, taking a picture, as best as I can since it’s dark out, and send it to Andi and Buffy. 

The (og) GHC

Cyrus: [picture attached]  
So, I get my suitcases, and the mark is more visible-  
Any thoughts?

Andi: OMG CYRUS

Cyrus: What?

Buffy: do you think you found him?

Andi: you know, your soulmate

Cyrus: Uhh, I don’t know, I just talked to this one guy on the plane? It’s not like anythings going to happen

Andi: well, you never know… 

Buffy: yeah, things happen all the time

Cyrus: Whatever

I roll my eyes and close the groupchat, hailing a taxi and getting in, I try and take my mind off the stupid mark, and… TJ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days later
> 
> Cyrus’s POV

It was Wednesday, the third day of the string of conferences which were a week long, all five days. I mean, I’m half-way through the week, I can’t wait to be done with this. Finally the first part of the day long conference was over, which meant break time. I head towards the food area, that was in the lobby outside of the meeting rooms.

After getting the items I wanted, I headed towards a table that was near the food area and sat down, putting the plate on the table after wiping it down. As I sat down, another person walks over.

“Can I sit?” the person asks me, standing by the chair that is across from where I was sitting.

I look up, from where I was going to slice my muffin with the fork. “Sure,” I respond, and he sits down. Something about him seems familiar, he must have saw me trying to place where I saw him before because he just smiles at me, clearly enjoying this. “I’m sorry, do I know you?” I ask.

“I don’t know, maybe?” he teases, clearly he’s seen me before and is enjoying playing with me. He has dirty blond hair and green eyes- wait.

I lean back and widen my eyes in realilzation, “hold on,” I say. “You’re that guy from the airport right, sorry, you just seem familiar.” I blush a little and look away.

“Yeah, I would have said something before, but I loved seeing you confused,” he chuckled and smiled at me. “Cyrus right?”

Blushing harder, I nodded, “yeah, and you’re TJ,”

“Mhm,” TJ scooted in his chair.

After calming down, I run a hand through my hair. “How’d you know I’d be here?” I ask, slightly confused. “Where to find me, I mean, and- because I haven’t seen you here, I mean it’s a big building, and there are many different areas-” I stop my rambling before I could go on for too long. That’s one thing I have a problem with, going on for too long, saying things that are maybe best kept to myself.

He just looks down, a wide grin on his face. “Well, I saw you on Monday, and Tuesday in the hallway, I immediately recognized you, but one, never got a chance to talk, and like you said it’s a big building and I’m on the other side. Also, I’m a floor below you, I figured you’d be on the top floor, and this building only has like three levels. I figured you’d be here.” TJ finished, and I blushed, so, he was trying to find me? What.

The setup for how these meeting work, is the people who are higher up, and work on keeping a stable environment, keeping things in order, are on the top level, where I am, the people who are in charge of the business part of the company are on the second level, and the people who run the thing, CEOs, and bosses of the different teams, are on the bottom level.

“Huh, interesting, but small world right?” I say and chuckle, smiling at him.

“Yeah,”

“So, uh, I hope you don’t mind me asking this,” I shake my head and take a breath. “But,” I stop myself, and TJ seems to understand what I’m trying to ask, apparently he can read minds?

“If you’re wondering, I’m twenty,” he says, and I’m surprised, twenty, ew Cyrus no. he must be seeing the surprised expression on my face because he adds, “this is basically a part time job, I go to college,” he explains. “But, since this is my second year, not first, they told me I had to go to the conference,”

“Oh, ok,” I say and then take a bite from my muffin.

He leans in, moving his plate to the side, “hey, just wondering,” TJ says, scooting in, “after this, would you like to join me in exploring New York? After Friday of course,”

I look up, trying not to smile, “sure, that, that sounds nice- cool, I mean cool,” I quickly say, trying to hide what I said. Shut up Cyrus, he’s just being nice.

Smiling, he leans back, “yeah, cool, well, see you around,” he says, we exchange numbers and then we get up a while later to head back to where we’re supposed to be.

\--------------

The next day, he meets me again, in the same spot, the table by the food area. So, he really is trying to hang out with me. “You really decided to come back to join me,” I say, jokingly.

“Hey, who cares if we’re breaking the rules right?” he jokes and smiles.

I chuckle and sit down, “be gay do crime ‘amiright’” the words coming out before I realize what I just said. What the f*ck Cyrus, you just- blushing a deep pink, I stutter, “uh, I mean, uh,” I immediately stand up and start to walk away from the table, embarrassed. b*tch.

He laughs, “hey, Cy, it’s fine, quit being so nervous all the time,” TJ smiles at me and motions for me to sit back down, which I do, slowly.

After taking some deep breaths, I finally calm down from the embarrassment of outing myself. “So, uh,”

Shaking his head he puts a hand across the table, taking mine, “Cy, you act like everyone’s out to get you,” I relax my shoulders as he takes my hand with both hands. My heat skips a beat, and I try to breathe normally. You’re gross Cyrus. “Can I tell you something, I’m gay too,” he whispers.

So, I’ve known this dude for like four days, and we’re already out to each other, ok cool, “ok, cool,” is all I can manage to get out. We smile at each other before breaking down in laughter.

“Ok, but I can’t believe you just did that,” he says.

“Me neither,” my eyes flicker down to my arm, the mark was still faded, yet visible, but the color was slowly changing, to a little darker brown, what? I’ve been ignoring the soulmate mark all week, not really wanting to deal with it. I then move my sight to TJ’s, his mark was a lighter faded color, but the shape was similar to mine, similar. My eyes widen and I pull my hand away.

TJ looks at me a little shocked, “you ok?”

“Ye-yeah, sorry, I thought I saw something,” i shake my head. You can overanalyze later, Cyrus. After getting up, we say our byes before leaving.

\--------------

I go back to my hotel, and after getting out of the work clothes and into a t-shirt and just boxers, I sit on the bed and facechat Andi and Buffy, who almost immediately pick up.

“So?” Buffy says, almost too excitedly. I told both of them about how TJ and I happening to work for the same company and how we hung out a few times, during the breaks and after the work was over.

I close my eyes and sigh, “I may or may not have accidently outed myself to TJ today,” now that I think of it, it’s funny, but when it happened it wasn’t. Memories are strange like that.

The two girls try to hold themselves back from laughing, “you did not.” Andi says, taking a hand away from her mouth.

I nod, slightly embarrassed, still, and smiling a little, “yep,”

“Oh no!” Buffy responds, “what happened?”

“So, he’s been trying to find me, and I found him siting at the table, where we were sitting yesterday, and we made a joke about breaking the rules, and I may or may not have said ‘be gay and do crime,’” I cover my face with my free hand and groan. “Well, the good thing is, he’s fine with it, and he’s gay too,”

Andi and Buffy share a look across their screens, they aren’t together, but I can tell whether they are exchanging a conversation between themselves, clearly suspicious about something else, oh no, Buffy speaks up. Please don’t- “so, anything else happen? Between you two I mean,”

I sigh, I’m just going to tell them, at this point, I have nothing to hide from them. “Well, we held hands, and I may have noticed his mark was similar to mine?” I cringe and look away from the camera, knowing their reactions without seeing them. They make everything a big deal.

“CYRUS!” Andi says, loudly.

“What?”

“You said his mark was similar, in shape and/or color, he’s your soulmate,”

I chuckle, funny, “that’s crazy, Andi,” I’ve only known the guy for like four days. “I’ve only known him for a few days, that’s not possible,”

She gives me a look from over the phone, “is it?” is all she says.

I scoff, “totally,”

“Well, don’t come yelling to us when we’re right,” Andi says, “anyways, I gotta go now, bye”

“Bye,” the three of us hang up and I roll my eyes, putting my phone on the charger, I lay down. Thinking about the events of today. I can’t help but think of what Andi said, TJ kept sneaking into the corner of my mind too. What if Buffy and Andi are right.

I’m not going to think about it more, they just want something to talk about, the girls are like that, I turn off the lights. Trying to think about something else, but all I can think about is what the girls said, and. TJ. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’M SO SORRY FOR THE AMOUNT OF PARALLELS THERE WERE I WROTE THIS CHAPTER AT LIKE 11 PM LMAO KSKJSJSK
> 
> any(gays)- one more part


	4. pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyrus and tj hang out the week after

Cyrus POV

It was finally Saturday, the day after the conferences since I usually have my flight back to Shadyside the day after. I had to go in and cancel my flight to Salt Lake City and add a new one for the following week. I’ve never actually been to New York for a vacation, since I didn’t have time, and I only came for the conferences.

Now, I’m walking through the streets of Manhattan with TJ, he invited me to check the city out with him. I don’t understand why, but he claimed that since we both haven’t been here for vacation purposes, we could ‘take a vacation’ together.

I texted Andi and Buffy about what was happening the night before, and they kept telling me that he was definitely ‘asking me out’, I ignored them and regretted bringing it up.

“So, what do you think of New York so far?” he asks me as we walk down the street.

I think for a minute, the one word I can think of is crowded. It’s crowded there are so many people. ”well, it’s interesting, but crowded,” I respond as our hands brush against each other, striking me like it always does. So, I have a crush on him, that’s great. Should I tell Andi and buffy?

He smiles and nods his head in agreement, “yeah, besides the crowds, I still think it’s amazing, there’s so much history here.” 

“I take you like history,” I say.

“Yeah, it’s really interesting,”

“I agree, kind of,” When our hands brush again, I look down, having an urge to reach out just a few inches more and take his into mine, but I don’t. I want to hold his hand so bad. 

We head down to a small cafe. He opens the door for me and smiles, as he waits for me to walk in first, and he follows. The two of us head to a booth by a window, TJ sitting across from me.

He has his arms crossed on the table, and I glance down, seeing a mark. I bring my hand to the table and look at mine, then back to his, I realize that it looks very similar to mine. He sees me looking and follows my looking down to where our arms are. I study both of ours some more and look at him. The marks were more visible now, probably because we’ve been interacting and have been together for the past week.

I open my mouth to speak, then close it again, not knowing what I would say when TJ speaks up. 

“So, your mark?” he gestures to my arm. 

“Yeah, I guess that means we’re soulmates,” I say, it just slipped out.

TJ smiles, and looks down, “yeah, I guess,” I could tell he was nervous like there was something he wanted to say. Something that was trying to come out. We’re silent the rest of the time, both of us not knowing what to say next, or maybe afraid of what to say. Eventually, it becomes time to leave the cafe.

We head down the street, and eventually, I decide to break the silence and talk. I mean, we can’t keep avoiding this forever.

“TJ,” I speak, our hands brushing against each other, me trying to resist the urge to hold it.

“Hmm?” he responds, watching our hands, it seems like he is also trying not to make any moves. Both of us are stuck in this “make the first move” thing.

I open my mouth to speak again, but nothing comes out, trying again, I take a deep breath and just talk. “So, I know it seems kinda obvious, I mean with the whole soulmates thing you know,” I get out, nervously, then close my eyes and sigh before saying the last part. “I like you,” I stop us, and turn.

He faces me too and slowly smiles, “you do?” he asks, and I nod. “I like you too Cyrus,” TJ responds and walks closer to me. 

Suddenly, it gets harder to breathe, and butterflies fill my insides, why am I nervous, oh yeah, TJ.

“Can I do something?” TJ asks.

“What?” I ask.

“This,” he puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me closer to him, my hands find his waist and TJ leans in and kisses me. I respond ack and wrap my hands around his waist, pulling closer to him. He drapes his arms around my shoulders. The kiss is soft and sweet. Eventually,, we break apart and rest our heads together. We both smile at each other.

After standing there, embraced, for another minute, we continue down the street holding hands and occasionally looking and smiling at each other. 

“So, Cyrus, wanna be my boyfriend?” he asks.

“Yes,” I respond, smiling at him, and he leans down and kisses my head. We walk down to Central Park and hang out.

Idk anymore-

\------

Later that evening, we said our byes before heading to our hotel rooms, which were right next to each other, so there really wasn’t any point in that but- I sit on my bed and take out my phone and start a facetime with Andi and Buffy, who immediately answer. Sometimes i wonder if they’re actually doing something, with how quickly they respond.

“Hey,” I say.

“Hi,” Buffy says.

“Hi Cyrus!” Andi says, “how did today go?”

“It went well,” I answer, and I explain almost everything that we did, leaving out the talk and our kiss, saving it for last since i know that’s the only thing they’re going to be talking about if I try talking again. “So, yeah, we basically just spent that evening at Central Park and got take out.” I finish.

Buffy smiles, “that sounds fun, I’m glad you had a great time” 

I smile, thinking about earlier, “yeah, I did,”

Andi, who seems to see something else is going on, asks, “anything else happen? You seem like you’re thinking about something.”

I blush a little, still thinking about our walk after we were finished at the cafe. “Like what?” I ask, trying to get them to react.

“Cyrus!” buffy whines, “whwat happened between you and TJ”

I roll my eyes, knowing i’m not going to get away with it, and sigh. “Fine, TJ and I went for a walk after we hung out at a cafe. He’s apparently my soulmate, and wemayormaynothavekissed, we just talked about things we were interested in. Nothing special.” I sum up. 

“You what?” Aandi asks excitedly.

“Hmm?” I respond, knowing what she’s talking about, but trying to act clueless.

She sighs, kind of frustrated with me, as I can tell from the other side of the screen. “Wait you and TJ kissed?”

I simply nod, “yeah, but its not a big deal,”

“I wouldn’t say its not a big deal,” Buffy says, “aww Cyrus I’m so happy for you,”

I smile, “thanks, and we’re boyfriends now,”

“He lives in Shadyside right?”

“Yeah,” 

“Ooh that’s cool,” Buffy says. “You better introduce us to him when you get back.”

I laugh a little, “don’t worry, I will,” I promise. We talk a little more before hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ITS BEEN LIKE 5 MONTHS AND I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED, YAY LMAO. ok but im not sure if im satisfied with the ending but its whatever, and ngl i did kinda rush it so i could be done with this, not bc i didn’t care about it, this was fun to do, but bc its been WAY too long. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed and may writers block go d*e lol-
> 
> Im working on my other two fics I swear


End file.
